Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. Various devices, such as computers, cameras, phones, personal digital assistants, and printers, have one or more connectors (e.g., plugs or receptacles) to receive USB devices for data storage and access. Conventionally, USB devices have complied with USB 2.0 connector designs that specific a number of contacts to transfer data and instructions between a USB device and a device (e.g., a computer).
As new standards are adopted, such as by The Universal Serial Bus Implementers Forum, Inc. (known as “USB-IF”), existing device designs may need to be modified to comply with the new standards. Modifying an existing device design presents problems that need to be resolved each time the existing device design is modified. For example, the existing device design may need to be modified to comply with multiple standards, such as one or more existing standards and a new standard. Further, modifying the existing design to comply with a new standard may increase a cost and a complexity of a device may increase a size of the device, and may present technological challenges not present in the existing design.